Manufacturing companies have traditionally been slow to react to the advent of digital technologies like intelligent robots, sensor technology, artificial intelligence, nanotechnology, and three-dimensional (3D) printing. As a result, it still remains to be a very difficult task for a product developer to have their product manufactured in mass quantities. For example, in the current production scenario, a customer, such as a product developer, may provide an order to a customer services representative of the manufacturer. Through manual background processes, planning and component procurements are executed. The production order is then sent to the shop floor. The production order includes details of the product being produced, such as quantity, design, dimensions, production schedule, etc. A shop floor person executes the order in the production line and places the finished product in the warehouse for delivery. The logistics team will deliver the goods to the customer. One main challenge is the lack of end-to-end visibility for the customer throughout this process. Also, there is minimal quality control assurances provided to the customer throughout this process. The customer may not identify quality control issues until after manufacturing is completed.